Saachi Nidal (Second Chances)
Name: Saachi Nidal Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Shopping, Painting, Debating, Studying '''Appearance: Saachi is 5’3” and weights 124lbs. Being a second-generation immigrant, Saachi’s Indian descent is clear from her dark chocolate skin and long, flowing back hair that nicely curtains her rounded face and small nose. Her many late nights have resulted in her hair becoming frazzled, which she attempts to disguise by putting it in a ponytail, alongside small bags beneath her rich, brown eyes that she tries to disguise with foundation. Pairing it with a nude lipstick, her make-up is very minimalistic and her small lips lead to her appearing relatively plain in comparison to most girls in P.J Hobbs. Saachi bears no piercings of any kind due to her upbringing. Though Saachi would prefer to wear crop tops and short skirts, she is commonly seen in more conservative outfits due to respecting her family’s wishes. Saachi wears simple coloured long dresses that either reach her ankles or just below her knees. She also dresses in flats or short wedges, only wearing high heels on formal evenings with her family. When she was kidnapped, Saachi wore a grey shirt dress paired with a black belt and black converse sneakers. Biography: Saachi is the daughter of Cheliyan and Wamil Nidal. In an attempt to find success independent from his family, Cheliyan ambitiously moved to Denton in his early 20's with Wamil in tow, mostly thanks to the wealth his family had back in India. Facing prejudice due to being Muslim in a primarily Catholic community, Cheylian became determined to prove himself within the competitive corporate environment and thus threw himself into work. He developed a great knowledge of the banking industry and managed to rise the ranks with efficient, but somewhat polarising, methods including overtaking meetings in order to look better than his colleagues, currying favor through hard work and brown nosing alongside rumors of bribery from his competitors, though Chelyian has made it very clear that he would never stoop to such methods and said rumors don't have much evidence to support them. His behavior led to his colleagues becoming bitter of his success, though they would never let him know that. From an early age, Saachi was forced under a lot of pressure to follow in her father’s footsteps due to being his only child. Because of this, she spent most of her early childhood studying at home and learning etiquette from her mother, Wamil. This upbringing lead her to excel in elementary school and whenever she was allowed to come to formal dinners, she made sure to stay on her best behaviour and not incur the wrath of her father which would come in the form of verbally abusing her, reminding her that she is a representative of him and needed to act that way in front of others or otherwise she was a waste of space. Cheliyan would ground Saachi and not let her leave her room outside of meal times for especially egregious mistakes such as throwing a tantrum in public or talking back to him. He also used Saachi as an example of a model child to others and that reputation put more pressure on her to conform. Wamil has tried in the past to calm Cheliyan down when he acted particularly harsh, even getting him to apologize to Saachi once he had calmed down. She does still tend to support Cheliyan's side than Saachi's during family arguments, using a more diplomatic approach to explain to Saachi why she was wrong. Saachi doesn't always feel that her mother is correct, but doesn't dispute with her mother due to her calmer nature. In school, however, Saachi didn’t make a lot of friends. Her time focused around her family left little for her to socialise. Her family’s expectations also caused Saachi to feel the need to show off and she was eventually labelled as a teacher’s pet and teased her classmates. When she approached her father about her problems, Cheylian told her about his struggles in banking, something that resonated with her. She attempted to mimic his mannerisms, acting like she was the best and acting like a teachers pet so that she could get on their good side. This further tanked her popularity at school. Saachi continued this behavior in middle school for the most part. At this point, her confidence in her own abilities had skyrocketed, helped by her father insisting that their family was better than others due to their wealth and success. It was around this age that Saachi started to be rebellious against some of her father’s ideas. Her first seeds of rebellion were planted due to her differing opinions with her father with regards to art. Through art classes in school, Saachi found that she enjoyed painting, though her father told her that any subjects such as P.E. and art should be disregarded. When she asked her father if he could buy her paint and an easel, he immediately refused her and got angry at her for even suggesting the idea, as if the very notion was insulting and a disgrace to her family. This infuriated Saachi, as she genuinely developed a passion for it due to it being one of the only ways she could express herself freely. She eventually came up with the idea of saving up some pocket money and buying herself an art book and some basic painting appliances that she could keep hidden in her bag. She sometimes can be found in local areas even nowadays, painting quietly while she surveys the area. Often preferring the serene nature of still life, Saachi specialises in landscape paintings with her pieces often vibrant with bright colors. Saachi also managed to make friends towards the end of middle school, feeling that she didn’t need to fully keep up her attitude. She wasn’t fully comfortable with opening up to her friends about her personal life, but she found herself able to relax around them in comparison to her high-pressure home life. Her time with them also allowed her to contrast their family to hers and through them, started to realize that her life at home was different. Due to this, Saachi started to go out more with her friends, finding shopping for clothes and accessories to be a great stress relief for the expectations that her parents and the wider community had for her. As she got older, her family trusted her with a debit card and a monthly allowance in an attempt to help her become more independent. She began to use this money during particularly stressful times to binge shop, window shopping for clothes that she would not be allowed to wear and splurging on art equipment, shoes, and high-quality school supplies, with the latter acting as a way to try and appease her father. Her mother kept track of her spending due to her father often being busy with work. When confronted by her about why she was spending so much, Saachi confessed the calming effect shopping had on her and begged Wamil not to tell Cheliyan. While hesitant, at first, she eventually acquiesced due to not wanting to stress her husband, but told her that she had to keep the art supplies hidden, keep up her grades and not go shopping too much or she would tell him. In high school, Saachi started to rely on retail therapy more often and spent less time studying due to her stress levels and lack of sleep. When it started being reflected in her grades, Wamil felt like she had no choice and confessed to Cheliyan about Saachi's shopping habits to try and help Saachi. Her father confronted her on her behaviour, leading to a heated argument that lasted all through dinner. Wamil eventually had to step in and mediate the discussion between the family on how to address Saachi’s grades. While both of them stubbornly held their ground on what they wanted, the family did eventually manage to reach a compromise, though Saachi secretly felt that she had to take the short stick due to family traditions and felt betrayed by her mother for ratting on her. Saachi was not allowed to spend as much time with her friends, though she was able to go out on occasion if she asked her parents and demonstrated that she was doing well in school. She also had to join a club that her father would approve of, eventually ending up choosing the debating club arbitrarily. One of the only times she could socialize with others without dealing with her father’s ire, she spent an immense amount of time developing her skills and is currently the leader of the debating club. She does enjoy debating and running the club, but her enjoyment of it stems more from the social aspect of the club than the actual content of it. Her debit card also was taken away from her for a month so that she could show that she was serious in her studies and even when she got her card back, the allowance she received was less than what she was able to get before. Being raised in the Nidal household, Saachi is a fighter and not the type of person to back down when confronted. She often tries to keep calm and rational in attempt to portray herself as superior, but when challenged on something she believes strongly in, she quickly loses control of her emotions. Her strongest beliefs are in her abilities and her confidence in her skills lead her to appearing smug to others. With a drive to succeed, Saachi works hard and aims to be the valedictorian of her year. So far, she has been on track with a string of high A’s across all her subjects, but it has come at the cost of many late nights that leave her irritable at school. She doesn't necessarily have a favourite subject, mostly seeing classes as a way to showcase her intelligence and help her succeed later in life. Saachi seemed to have picked up an affinity for numbers from her father and finds subjects such as mathematics and economics a breeze, putting slightly less effort into them but still managing to score very well in examinations. When it comes to more abstract subjects that require gaining meaining from the texts such as English, Saachi finds it harder due to the lack of concrete answers and tends to rely on websites such as Sparknotes to get her through school. Saachi especially hated foreign languages, getting frustrated with all the different translations and meanings and dropped them as soon as she could. They are still a sore subject with her to this day. Saachi finds art to be her favorite subject, using the time during classes to calm herself and relax in between her tumultuous schedule. Her brown-nosing attitude and general good grades make her popular among the teachers and she tries to maintain a cordial relationship with all of them. She very often feels her family’s expectations and has makes many decisions with them in mind. She’s quick to tell others that she plans to follow her father’s steps in banking. Saachi doesn’t speak ill of her family to most of her social circle, but has revealed some aspects of how she truly feels to her closest friends. With her friends, she can be surprisingly social, though still has a quite biting sense of humour and does believe in tough love. She gets frustrated with people who don’t seem to have any aspirations, in contrast to how rigorous and predetermined she feels her life is. Her main pet peeve is laziness and she can be pushy in trying to get people to go out and do things against their will. Her closest friends don't need to be smart, but they have to demonstrate that they want to get better and achieve something with their lives. Saachi is magnetised towards others with strong ambitions and loves those who are confident and willing to engage in some friendly competition. She does hate those she percieves as too cocky, however. Saachi was expected to follow in her father’s footsteps almost immediately when she was born. Though slightly resentful nowadays, she still intends to go into the same career path as her father out of respect to her family. She also sees following her father’s career path as a challenge for her. To achieve this, however, Saachi intends to go to an Ivy League, having recieved an offer letter from Cornell University, to study economics and get a strong degree under her belt. While she can respect her father, she has a hard time fully opening up to him and finds him intimidating and rude. In the end, she still loves him and wants to impress him so that he'd be happy with her and her decisions in life. She's much closer to her mother, though does get annoyed at her passive and overly apologetic attitude towards her father and still feels hurt by her telling Cheliyan about her retail therapy. She has acted as Saachi's confidant during especially tough times with her father and although Wamil tends to side with her father, she phrases Cheliyan's intentions in a way that Saachi can accept and has attempted to explain to her rationally why her father behaves the way that he does. Wamil has often acted as the mediator in the family, trying to keep the family together when Saachi and Cheliyan have butted heads. Saachi has argued that she's one of the main reasons they are able to function as a family without breaking apart, something that she is very grateful for. As a family, they form a strong unit and the notion of being together is strong within their heritage. They always spend holidays together, occasionally traveling back to India so that Saachi can spend time with her extended family and enforce a rule that every meal must be sat at the table together so that they can spend more time with each other. Advantages: Saachi’s ability to stay diplomatic in stressful situations can help weather her through the emotional strain that SOTF can put its participants through, so long as they don't contradict her core values. Her confidence in her abilities could lead to her being more willing to be a strong contender in the game. Disadvantages: Her headstrong attitude could lead her to making rash decisions and putting herself in needless danger. Her perceived smugness can rub people the wrong way and can cause her to be a bigger target in the game. If she's challenged on something that she believes is fundamental or extremely important to her, she can lose control and become much more aggressive and antagonistic. Original Profile: '''Saachi Nidal (TV2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 30 --- Designated Weapon: Meat Cleaver Conclusion: A debater who can lose control and become aggressive armed with a meat cleaver. This sounds like a recipe for success. The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: jimmydalad Kills: Michael Maxwell, Jay Harland, Jason Andrews, Adonis Alba, Ramona Shirley, Natali Greer, Scarlett McAfee, Soren Rosendahl Killed By: 'Chuck Soileaux '''Collected Weapons: '''Meat Cleaver (designated weapon; shared with Jay Harland, looted by Maxwell Lombardi), trident (from Michael Maxwell, to Maxwell Lombardi), Colt .357 King Cobra (from Jason Andrews, to Maxwell Lombardi), SPAS-12 shotgun (from Zubin Wadia, to Maxwell Lombardi) '''Allies: 'Jay Harland, Miranda Millers, Bunny Barlowe 'Enemies: 'Kyran Dean, Felicia LaChapelle, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Ramona Shirley, Michael Maxwell, Katarina Konipaski, Chuck Soileaux, Adonis Alba, Maxwell Lombardi, Yumi Nunes, Tina Luz, Natali Greer, Scarlett McAfee '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Saachi took out her frustrations on the ground upon wakening, then she moved on. She quickly reasoned she was prepared to kill, she had worked too hard to lose her life without a fight, and she only needed one. She walked to the warehouse, keeping alert, but not alert enough because she was ambushed by Jay Harland with a net when she entered. He kicked her several times while down before backing off, admitting he hadn't been intending to catch and hurt a girl, to her extreme bemusement as she threw verbal jabs his way even while she allowed him to help her up. She realized he was pliable to her attentions and she softened in turn, even as they continued to snark at each other they discussed a plan of action. She showed her weapon when asked, and proposed they kill together, Jay agreed to the terms. Saachi then heard a noise from deeper in the warehouse and realized they had a target, when she pinpointed the exact location of the noise she had Jay check it out. It was a trap, and Kyran Dean collapsed a shelving unit onto Jay. Saachi was alone now and she charged, scoring a hit to the face with her cleaver, but Kyran ultimately had superior physique and reach, he took her balance with a blow from his weapon and scored multiple hits sending her reeling, allowing him to escape. She recovered Jay from under the fallen detritus, all the while thinking of what was to come, trying to justify the path she'd chosen, and the enemy she'd made in Kyran. They walked for some time aimlessly, mostly quiet from Jay's end, until they found a place to rest in front of a tunnel area. When asked Jay admitted he was still having doubts, Saachi restrained her urge to lose her temper with him and tried to play sweet and sympathetic, she tried to convince both him and herself aloud that they were not monsters for choosing to play. He didn't respond, Saachi turned it up a notch, confiding trust and intimacy with him even as she didn't truly feel either of those things. Jay seemed to accept and return the sentiment, with a hug, Saachi continued to reflect on this wasn't real but all the same she wondered if her guard was actually beginning to lower, which was dangerous. They moved on. More time passed quietly between them, and they planned a visit to the parish. They noticed there were possible targets for them to attack and established point by the open chapel door. They were rewarded, Felicia LaChapelle came to investigate, Jay hurled the net onto her and Saachi charged, trying for a quick blow to end it, but Felicia's screaming and thrashing made it hard. Things quickly went south, Felicia had allies and the first of them, Lyndi Thibodeaux, who tackled her down and the weapon flew away. Saachi struggled, angry and scared for her life. Jay got the machete, and ended it with a blow to Lyndi's head, Lyndi collapsed onto Saachi, who remained calm enough to shove off the body and call retreat, kicking a furious Ramona Shirley who had also rushed into the scene off Jay. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "This game is a perversion of reality. We both just want to win and survive. That shouldn't make us monsters." -- Self justification, said aloud for Jay's benefit. Other/Trivia * Saachi was the first character saved with a Hero card in SC2. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Saachi, in chronological order. Second Chances V2: *Looking Out for Number One *There's No Die in Team *PokeStop *When The Dust Settles *Two is Better Than One *We Know Who Our Enemies Are *We're Mostly Made of Water *David and Goliath *Hoping to Catch a Break *The Bad Bitches Club *Hero? But I'm a Kid Like Everyone Else *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Shoulder of Orion *There and Back Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Saachi Nidal. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Category:Second Chances Characters